


honey bear

by dhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, deadass it's 1am what else would i even tag this with, johnny has a vibe in him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhoney/pseuds/dhoney
Summary: johnny just wanted to experiment with a vibrator, but he's almost positive at least four people seen him orgasm-or, you tease johnny with a vibe at a restaurant just because it's fun
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/You
Kudos: 31





	honey bear

**Author's Note:**

> twt: hyucksmommy ! this is purely inspired by that damned video of his eyes rolling back and its almost 2am i just wanted to get this into words

"Oh my _god_! You have to stop doing that or I'm going to crash." Johnny's driving, and I've been spiking the vibe in him every few minutes, a wicked grin on my face.

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything." Slyly turning it back off, I stuff my phone under my leg, holding my hands up, "See?"

"You're going to actually kill me." He's thankful for pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant where we have reservations for dinner. Finding a parking spot, he shuts the engine off and as he's slipping from the drivers seat, I spike the vibrations to medium.

" _Fuck_." I hear him whimper, slumping back against the car and slapping a hand over his mouth.

"You okay baby?" The grin I have never leaves my face as I get out, walking around and holding my hand out to him, "Ready to go in?"

"No _please_ turn it off," a breathy laugh leaves his lips and it's endearing the way the low setting has him practically a mess.

"I can't walk I'm sensitive!" Johnny pulls out the big guns, using his puppy eyes, so I just _have_ to say okay and turn it off, promising to not use it whenever he's on his feet. Taking his hand and heading inside, everythings smooth as we get a booth, ordering something to drink, before I pull out my phone. I notice the way he tenses, eyeing my hands as if he's expecting it to turn on, but really I'm just checking my texts, wanting to tease. The sight kills him, not sure when my fingers will open that special app to torture him. Not to mention he doesn't have my attention, which has him whining softly.

"Phone down, pay attention to me."

It takes me a second to switch to the app, turning it on a medium setting and putting my phone down.

"Okay, I'm paying attention."

"Not– _fair_." Johnny whispers, voice a little raspy, wanting to keep quiet because he really doesn't want to get kicked out before he can eat. He's still squirming, hips torn between pressing down or trying to squirm away, either action making it worse for him.

"Seriously, so not fair."

"You agreed to this babe."

"I know." He whines softly, panicking as he sees the waiter coming back.

"Have you made a decision on what you'd like?" His smile is heartwarming, and Johnny feels so bad that he might moan in front of this innocent man.

"Of course! I think I'll have the spaghetti–" The rest of the words are a blur to Johnny as my finger swipes up my phone screen underneath my menu, the vibrations jumping and it takes everything in him not to throw a fit. He _regrets_ this.

"And you sir?" He jumps, looking up at the waiter with wide puppy eyes, and laughs softly to cover up his suffering.

"Sorry, I'll have the uh-.. the chicken alfredo." His voice quakes, clamping his mouth as soon as he finishes his sentence and holding his menu out to the waiter. He takes mine, and walks away, so I pick my phone up and switch it to the pulse setting.

"Oh god- no no _no_ ," I'm upset that we're at a table, because I just know he's squeezing his thighs together, straining against his dress pants, and that's always a sight to see, "you're evil."

"Am I now?" Grinning, I take a sip of my water, enjoying torturing him, looking back down at my phone and making sure he's watching my fingers, before switching to a more frequent pulse. The action has his eyes fluttering closed, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip hard, legs spreading on their own under the table.

"Because I think I'm quite generous baby, giving you so much pleasure even out in public. Right?" His hands come up to press against his cheeks, fidgeting, covering his mouth.

"You're as red as the vibrator in you."

" _Shut up_."

"Be nice Johnny."

"I'm sorry." He's whimpering softly, so easy to tease that it's irresistible, "Please turn it down I'm close."

"Already?" I laugh softly, and to anyone else it looks as though he's just told me a joke, and not because he's so sensitive he's already close to cumming.

"Yes please, _down_." The way he pouts, sentence short yet so affective on me makes me smile, so I listen this time, shutting it completely off and giggling as he slumps back against the seat.

"You're so funny baby, so cute." I hum, locking my phone and setting it to the side, just to give him a little relief. He whines a remark back, but quickly starts a conversation until our food comes.

It takes a while, so he's calmed down by the time we get our plates, an excited look on his face as he thanks the waiter and picks up his fork. Johnny's so excited, that he doesn't notice me unlocking my phone, finger swiping up just as he takes a bite, and he jolts. Teeth clamp down on his fork to keep himself quiet, thighs squeezing shut at the intense vibrations.

"Does it taste that good baby?" I smile, picking up my own fork to start eating. He can only hum around his fork, finally taking it out and chewing his food, giving me a smile that looks almost spiteful. I can only laugh again, enjoying a few bites of my food and _definitely_ enjoying the way he just stares blanky at the table, mouth glued shut and eyes growing teary. Surprisingly, he's the one who came up with this idea. Even though he's very sensitive when it comes to vibrators, and very easily embarrassed as well.

"Can I- just- fuck." He shakily sets his fork down, then uses a hand to cover his mouth and his other reaches over and swipes down on my phone, turning it off and he sighs in relief.

"Did I say you could control that?" He whines softly, and immediately pulls the puppy eyes with a tiny "'m hungry".

"Brat." I laugh softly, never able to really be mad at him, who could? I decide to let him eat for a while, quietly talking with him between bites, until i get an idea.

"Open your mouth." He sees me reaching for my phone, and automatically shakes his head.

"No.

"Do as you're told Johnny." I give him a warning, spinning a bite of spaghetti on to my fork, "I want you to try this, it's so good baby."

Johnny knows he'd only get one warning before I might raise my voice a little, trying to catch the attention of others, so he listens. He drops his mouth open, leaning forward a little as I feed him, also turning the vibrations back on to a low setting, so the little hum he gives doesn't seem too suspicious to the people that walk by on their way out of the restaurant.

"Good baby?" I ask softly, watching as he shivers a bit and chews his food, only nodding in return. Since he still seems a little too relieved at the low setting, and since he's practically done with his food, I spike it back up to nearly the highest setting and put my phone to the side. He jumps, smacking a hand over his mouth again to just barley hide the moan that comes out, covering it with a cough. His eyes are pleading, watching intently as I pick my fork back up and continue to eat, carrying on the conversation we were having before. His other hand clenches into a fist on top of the table, keeping eye contact and shifting quite obviously if you ask me.

As I finish my meal, and carry the conversation by myself, his eyes grow hazey. He's still tense, but he's now leaning against his palm, fingers pressing against his cheek, listening to the conversation to keep himself somewhat grounded. It's easy to tell he's slipping, tunnel vision on me, and all he feels is the vibrations and his heart racing. It can go _just_ a little higher, so I turn it up the rest of the way, watching as his eyes roll back, lips parting in a barley there gasp.

"Look at you honey bear, so cute." The praise has him drooling, literally. He's barley twitching, drool slipping from his lips onto his wrist, making a mess of his jacket sleeve.

"Pretty baby, you're making a mess." I tsk, loving the way he gives a soft whine, fighting to open his eyes all the way to look at me, licking his lips.

"Want– wanna- oh _fuck_." It's hard for him to form words, body shifting back a little into the seat, and the movement makes his eyebrows furrow and mouth drop open.

"Wipe that slutty look off of your face unless you want to get caught." I take a sip of my water, maintaining eye contact with him as he whimpers and brings a hand up to bite his thumb.

"'m gonna– please, close." His eyes are dark, cloudy and he starts to tear up, so it's hard to say no.

"Go on baby, but be quiet." The permission sets him off, hips pressing down as his eyes roll back, clamping his hand halfway over his mouth with his thumb pressing down on his tongue. The moment his orgasm hits, I switch it to the pulse setting, keeping it quick. He practically starts crying, thighs tensing, shaking all over as he squeezes his eyes shut and cums.

I'm quick to lower it down to a lower intensity, helping him go through the afterschocks, laughing along as he lets out a blissed out giggle, pulling his thumb from his mouth and leaning back against the seat. After a few more moments I shut it off, finally giving him mercy.

"You good honey?" He can only hum, nodding, his hands that are resting on the table visibly shaking still, "Drink some of your water." He listens right away, peeking his eyes open to grab his glass and take a couple sips.

"That was fun." Johnny speaks after a few moments, more coherent and calmed down now.

"You ready to leave?"

"It feels like I came here to cum and not to eat." The statement makes me laugh, resting my hand on his lovingly.

"But yes, I wanna go home, I'm all messy."

"Since when did you mind a little mess?" I help him stand up, arm around his waist as I toss some cash down for the bill and head out with him. He slumps into the passenger seat this time, sleepily putting his seatbelt on. A peaceful silence takes over as I pull out onto the road, until I speak with a grin.

"When we get home I expect you to get undressed and be on all fours."

"Oh my _god_."


End file.
